¿Que hay detras de?
by Ankin
Summary: SenRu, muy suave, aqui teneis el segundo Cap! Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

_Olas! Me llamo Ankin y este es mi primer fic de Slam Dunk, es decir, mi primer fic SenRu, es muy suave, casi no se aprecian sus sentimientos pero bueno… en teoría en One Shoot, pero si queréis hago mas, pero para eso me tenéis que dejar review, sin review no hay historia! òOó… mentira, si no queréis dejar review pos mira, pero si queréis dejar review mejor que mejor, me alegrareis el día Jujuju… Bueno, pues decir que los personajes se los he cojidos prestados a Takehiko Inoue, creador de esta gran serie y bla bla bla… bueno, pues os veo mas abajo!_

**¿Qué hay detrás de…?**

Era una mañana nublada. Rukawa se dirigía hacia la pista para entrenar, era un día que amenazaba lluvia, por lo tanto no abría gente molestándolo o simplemente observándolo, le gustaba entrenar solo y sin compañía.

En la pista se oyeron unos botes, alguien estaba entrenando o jugando un mini partido. Rukawa se acerco y lo que vio le izo sacar una mueca. Akira Sendoh estaba jugando a básquet en la pista donde Rukawa solía entrenar, pero no estaba solo, Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba sentado en una piedra observando al chico de pelo negro.

Tsk…- musito Rukawa

Vaya… veo que Hanamichi tenia razón, por fin has venido…- dijo Sendoh cojiendo la pelota y encestándola.

_¿Hanamichi? ¿Desde cuando tanta intimidad?_- se pregunto el chico

¿Quieres jugar un 21, kitsune?- le pregunto Hanamichi mientras Sendoh se reía por debajo de la nariz

Tsk…- volvió a musitar el chico- _pero_ _talvez no estaría mal… por practicar…_- pensó inmediatamente después Rukawa

Esta bien- dijo después

Los tres se pusieron a jugar, teniendo como ganador a Sendoh, seguido, muy de cerca por Rukawa y Hanamichi en la lejanía de los dos

Todavía te falta practicar mas Hanamichi- le dijo Sendoh mientras unas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer

El gran Hanamichi Sakuragi será el mejor jugador de básquet del mundo!- dijo Sakuragi inflando el pecho mientras que Sendoh se reía a carcajada limpia y Rukawa hacia una media sonrisa

Que te lo crees Hanamichi- le soltó Sendoh mientras que Rukawa esbozaba una sonrisa aun más amplia.

Gr… Bueno, me voy, que he quedado con Haruko!- dijo este intentándose escapar

Jajaja, si eso tu escápate! Jajaja- Sendoh se rió aun mas fuerte viendo cuando Hanamichi tropezaba y caía en el suelo

Jajaja- se rió flojito Rukawa

Bueno, me voy, Adiós cabezas de chorlito!- dijo Hanamichi empezando a correr y a perderse en la lejanía

jejeje- Se rió por lo bajo Sendoh

Sendoh, ahora que no esta ese cabeza rapada molestando, quieres hacer un uno contra uno?- le pregunto Rukawa con voz seca

Sendoh se giro y lo miro, por el efecto de la lluvia, el cabello de Rukawa tapaba su cara, la pálida piel del chico estaba mojada por la lluvia y el flequillo caía por su frente, impidiendo ver sus ojos.

Sendoh sonrió, haciendo que Rukawa tomara esa sonrisa como un si. Inmediatamente los dos empezaron a jugar, iban muy igualados, pero en un instante de driblar a Sendoh, Rukawa se resbalo con la lluvia y se torció el tobillo, cayendo al suelo.

Sendoh se acerco rápidamente a el.

¿Te has hecho daño?- le pregunto mientras alargaba su mano hacia la del chico

Creo que me he torcido el tobillo- le respondió Rukawa mientras hacia esfuerzos por levantarse

Si cojes mi mano te será mas fácil levantarte- le dijo Sendoh

…- al cabo de un rato Rukawa vio por perdida la oportunidad de ponerse en pie el solo, así que accedió y cojio la mano de Sendoh, este izo fuerza y lo levanto, pero al hacerlo lo levanto con demasiada fuerza y lo estampo contra su pecho.

Rukawa se separo del pecho de Sendoh se quiso ir, pero su tobillo no estaba por aguantarlo y perdió el equilibrio. Sendoh lo cojio de un brazo

Te acompañare al hospital- le dijo al chico de cabello negrizo

…

No pongas esa cara, lo hago para que te cures antes!- dijo Sendoh mientras le sonreía. Haciendo que Rukawa mirara hacia otro bando.

Y así los dos se fueron hacia el hospital

_Olas de new! Como os había dicho es un fic muy suave, espero que os aya gustado, y por favor dejad review! Para lo bueno y para lo malo… XD… No me hagáis caso, bueno, espero que os aya gustado!_

**Ankin**

Miembro de Yondaime Fan Club


	2. Chapter 2

_Olas! Ya vuelvo al ataque! XD, Bueno, como petición, me dijisteis que queríais otro Cáp.… Bueno, pues me exprimí el cerebro y aquí lo tenéis, no soy muy buena para historias de este tipo pero almenos me he esforzado, espero que os guste!_

**Que hay detrás de…?**

Sendoh estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera, leía una revista de deportes. La puerta del doctor Takano se abrió, y de ella salio Rukawa, un poquito cojo con un papel en la mano.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto levantándose

- Nada, me ha puesto una venda y no puedo entrenar durante una semana- respondió el

- Ams… Vamos, que te acompaño a tu casa

- No necesito tu ayuda, me valgo por mi mismo- respondió Rukawa un poco molesto

- Vamos¿quieres que te suplique que me perdones? Tan solo quiero ayudarte, nada mas- Después de muchas discusiones, finalmente Rukawa accedió, y Sendoh lo acompaño hasta su casa

- Puedes dejarme aquí, no hace falta que subas- dijo Rukawa abriendo la puerta de la portería

- No, prefiero acompañarte, me haría gracia ver tu habitación…

- … Pasa- Rukawa izo especio y dejo pasar a Sendoh, al hacerlo se rozaron un poco y las mejillas del kitsune adquirieron un cierto tono rosado

- ¿Tienes calor? Te has puesto rojo de golpe…- le pregunto Sendoh acercándose un poco y mirando a Rukawa directamente a los ojos. Sus caras estaban a escasos milímetros, así que Rukawa giro la cara.

- No te importa…- Rukawa cojio el ascensor y Sendoh entro

- ¿En que piso vives?- le pregunto

- Quinto

Sendoh clico el numerito que ponía 5

El ascensor fue subiendo y Rukawa se ruborizaba por momentos, Sendoh no se poda estar quieto ni un momento, así que movía la pierna, como esperando algo, pero al hacerlo rozaba con el muslo del chico, que estaba a su lado. Debido al espacio donde se encontraban, bastante pequeño, todo se ha de decir, el calor que el chico llevaba en el cuerpo y el roce continuo con el cuerpo de Sendoh, hicieron que cierta parte del cuerpo del chico tomara lo que se digamos ''vida''. Rukawa se ruborizo mas de lo que estaba y en un instinto de cubrirse se tapo con el papel del diagnostico. Sendoh lo miro sorprendido

**Piiiiiiiiiiiii**

El ascensor había llegado. Sendoh abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Rukawa, este se dirigió a la puerta numero D y la abrió.

Rukawa entro y se sentó en el sofá. Era un piso bastante amplio, tenía el comedor y la cocina comunicados y dos habitaciones, la de Rukawa estaba decorada con posters de jugadores de la NBA y había dos fotos, una de su antiguo equipo del instituto Tomigaoka y otra con el equipo Shohoku. La otra habitación era la de invitados.

Rukawa encendió la tele y justamente, en el espacio del tiempo, amenazaban lluvia por la zona donde vivía Rukawa.

- Vaya…- susurro Sendoh. De golpe se oyó un trueno y la sala quedo iluminada por unos instantes, inmediatamente empezó a llover, los dos chicos se asomaron a la ventana y vieron que la calle estaba inundada de agua

- ¿En tan pocos minutos?- pregunto Sendoh. Rukawa no respondió

- Tal y como están las cosas será mejor que te quedes aquí a dormir- susurro Rukawa

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- ¿Me dejas llamar a mi casa?

- ¿Todavía te controlan?- pregunto extrañado Rukawa

- Es que hoy solo esta mi hermana en casa- respondió el. (Aquí Sendoh tiene una hermana mayor y una menor)

- Ams… ¿Y tus padres?

- Mi padre vive en Tokio capital y mi madre vive con nosotros, pero hoy tenia que ir a cuidar a mi abuela al hospital, que la pobre esta mala de los riñones

- Jolin… tu vida parece de culebron…- Rukawa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

- Jajaja, un poco, si estuviera aquí mi hermana te daría una buena hostia en la cabeza

- ¿Y eso?

- Mi hermana pequeña es muy burra, el pobre perro, cuando se queda con ella, si pudiera seguro que se tiraria por un barranco. Jajaja.

- Bueno, llama

- Ah! Si!- Sendoh se acerco al teléfono y marco un número

- ¿Dígame?- pregunto una voz

- Dile a Motoko que se ponga

- Dímelo a mí

- Bueno ¬¬. Pues que me quedo a dormir en casa de un amigo, que esta lloviendo mucho

- Bueno, pues se bueno y no hagas nada malo, si te da miedo la oscuridad no llames a casa, dale la brasa a tu amigo, y tampoco le des mucho al…- Sendoh corto la llamada

- Bruja- susurro entre dientes

- ¿Quieres cenar?- le pregunto Rukawa

- Si, Gracias

Rukawa cojio unas palomitas y las metió en el microondas

- ¿A eso te referías tu con cena?- Sendoh alucinaba

- No he ido a comprar, y mi madre tampoco me ha traído comida. Así que…

- Bueno, he oído que dan una película de miedo¿la Quieres ver?

- Si, claro

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, entre los truenos y que la habitación estaba oscura, era el ambiente perfecto para la película.

En una parte de la película, Rukawa se aproximo a Sendo y se quedo pegado a el. Sendoh levanto la barbilla del chico y lo beso, introdujo su lengua y la movió inspeccionando cada rincón de la boca del chico.

Rukawa se dejo llevar por Sendoh y al cabo de poco acabaron metidos en la cama de Rukawa.

- Parece ser que no te me vas a negar…- susurro Sendoh

Rukawa lo beso

- ¿Eso te da una respuesta?

- Claro…- Sendoh se perdió entre la boca del chico

_Olas! Aquí dejo el final de este fic! Ya no mas, ya no mas, ya se que haría falta un lemon, pero… Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Y dejad reviews para lo bueno y para lo malo, Dws!_

Ankin


End file.
